I Guess It's Just Us
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: Three months, one unopened condom and a lot of problems.
1. Chapter 1

I guess its us

A Nick and Jess Fanfiction

The first thing his eyes see when he wakes up, is her sleeping form, shoulders heaving softly. Their clothes are strewn around the floor of her room, and somehow her bra ended up hooks on his door. He stumbled over, unlatching the fabric from the doorway before Winston noticed the out of place lingerie, as he tottered back his foot came into contact with something. He hopped onto one foot, sitting on the bed and curiously prying open his jeans pockets to see what the hell he had stepped on.

Shit.

That's all he can think as he removes the,still wrapped, condom from his pocket.

Fuck shit.

In the heat of the moment they had forgotten and damn it he isn't looking forward to telling her about this when she wakes up.

He tries his best to stay calm and to regain his composure before before his,girlfriend he guesses, of three months awakes.

She wakes up to a half asleep Nick, his face skewed into a worried expression and his eyes half closed. Se notices his jeans dropped idly by the bed, and a shiny wrapper catches her eye.

Oh no.

She takes a deep breath, this was one time, probably nothing had changed. So she slides into his side and ponders about What Ifs. She'd just gotten her new teaching job, he'd finished his novel, as soon as things got semi normal, something had to happen.

He wraps his arm around her in a silent agreement, whatever happens, their in this together.

It takes a week and a half before she wakes up to a lurching stomach, the happenings of a week ago merely forgotten. He runs after her the first time, and every time it happens she insists she's absolutely fine. Winston starts to notice things, the silent glances between is best friends and the way Nick follows Jess to the bathroom every time she excuses herself. Schmidt notices too, the increasingly large elephant in the room becomes the state of Nick and Jess's relationship, one that both males had thought had been strictly a friendship. Their careful plan to hide it from the guys unravels slowly, and when she caves and comes home with a box of pregnancy tests, she and Nick pace aimlessly for the three minutes they take too work. The timer dings and as Jess turns for the bathroom to go check their fate, Nick grabs her and pulls her into him.

"Listen." He admonishes quietly.

She buries deeper into him.

"I love you. And if there's a kid inside that cute body of yours, it isn't going to change, it's just as much my child as yours, and we'll figure this out Jess, I promise." He kissed her softly.

"Promise Miller?" She asks as she turns the knob to the door.

"Promise." And he nods in encouragement.

She scrunches her eyes closed, then screws them open, three pink plus symbols seemingly staring back at her.

"So?" Nick comes in behind her, his arm snaking its way around her waist.

"I'm pregnant."

Nick hugs her, smiling down at her because even though he is utterly terrified, some kind of epiphany is washing over him, " We're gonna have a kid." He says into her hair, and she lets out a soft giggle.

"Only took ya three months to knock me up Miller." She raises her eyebrows at him, "that's gotta be a record."

"Wanna play a game?" She asks after he releases her from his commanding kiss.

"Sure."

"We can let Winston and Schmidt think they figured it out on their own, you know little slip ups, loud conversations."'

So they began, it's a nice way to take calm them both down before the settle into the uncertainness of having a child.

The first slip up the put into action is the next morning. She comes down stairs in one of his shirts, and loops an arm around his waist, pausing inches from his lips when Winston walks in. She pulls away, pretending to be flustered and excuses herself to the bathroom as a wave of nausea washes over her.

"What was the man?" Winston grills as he watches his childhood friend continue to flip pancakes.

"Nothing." Is the plain answer he receives.

The second plan of attack is at the bar later on, when Winston returns with a bottle f wine and starts to pour it into their glasses, Nick's hand flies over the top of the glass.

"Nope Jess no drinking." He reminds her and she painfully asks for water instead.

Schmidt practically flips his shit with that one. He corners Winston later the night and asks about the two of them, if he's noticed the change as well.

The third and decidedly final slip happens when Jess and Nick have a less than private conversation in the living room, knowing full well that Schmidt and Winston are in the kitchen and within ear shot.

"Nick I was thinking."

"We have to move." He interrupts her.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"There's an open apartment down the hall, two bedrooms so munchkin there doesn't have to sleep on the couch."

"I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to this." She mumbles , Winston and Schmidt have made their way into the door frame, Nicks hand navigates to her flat stomach.

"Me too." He pulls her into him, and their lips connect.

"What. The. Hell." Schmidt and Winston say unanimously.


	2. Chapter 2

The couple turns to face their friends.

"What the hell is going on?" Winston insists,

"I think there's a rules infraction going on!" Schmidt adds as the pair watch the couple share a heated glance.

Then they notice something, replacing the non interested face that Nick normally portrays is a smile that could light up the room, and her eyes are shining as well, they can see the undertone of fear and self doubt in Nick's eyes but the way his smile hasn't faltered outplays the worry in his eyes. The next thing they notice is Nick and Jess's overall togetherness.

"We've been dating for a few months." Nick blurts out, and the news settles into the guys heads.

"Man you broke the code!" Winston laughs and clapped his buddy on the back.

"why is it you are congratulating him?" Schmidt insisted and gave them the best glare.

"There's more." Jess mumbled quietly and the set of heads whirled back towards her.

"What?!" Schmidt screeched.

"I'm..I mean we're... pregnant." She gulped.

Their faces became stone.

"So you were legit about moving down the hall?" Winston asked sullenly.

"Yeah,we want a place where we can raise a kid...you know?" Nick answered.

"But...but...damn it Nick." Winston sighed.

"I suppose we should be excited for them." Schmidt, whom had been silent the entire conversation said softly.

He reluctantly gave Jess a hug.

"Congratulations." He smiled at his friend.

"You too ." he pulled his other buddy into a embrace.

Winston got up from his seat.

"At least you two are happy." He smiled at them, "Cake anyone?"

Jess figured she should tell CeCe sooner rather then later, so she excused herself from the mess of males in the apartment and drove over to CeCe's, she answered the door and Jess smiled widely at her friend.

"Hey!" She greeted Jess, "Somethings going on isn't it? You slept with him Oh my god!" She ranted and Jess held a finger up to Cece's mouth,

"Let me tell you the whole story please." She told her friend as she slid into the couch cushions.

"Didja sleep together?" Cece squealed.

"We...we kinda have been sleeping together for a while."

"A while?"

"4 months."

"AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME!" Cece jumped up and down of excitement.

"I'm pregnant." Jess blurted out and Cece stopped jumping,

"Does he know?" She asked a bit quieter.

"Yeah. He's excited I guess..but worried as well." Jess replied o'matter a factly.

"This is great oh my goodness! Hey lil miller, I'm aunt Cece!" Cece leaned down to Jess's still flat stomach.

Meanwhile at the apartment the guys grilled their best friend,

"You knocked up your girlfriend of 4 months, dude what happened" Winston questioned as he watched Nick smile at a text from Jess.

"I dunno, fate I guess." He mumbled, still preoccupied with his phone.

"Nick Miller, giving me fate as an answer? God she's made you tolerable, I should thank her." Schmidt raised his eyebrows at his buddy.

"Is anyone here a little worried about the fact that crazy Nick is gonna have to deal with a child?" Winston piped up and Schmidt and Nick turned towards him.

"Dude cut him a break." The words felt foreign in Schmidt's mouth.

"Thank you." Nick sighed. "I'm worried enough as it is. Guys I don't know what to do... what if I'm not a good enough father. What if I let...what if I let Jess and this baby down." And Nick's greatest fears started to show beneath his soft smile.

_A/N: oh my goodness thanks for all reviews and follows and favorites and oh my god I'm so excited thank you so much!_


End file.
